IGNITION
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Vision personnelle de l'enfance et de l'avenir de Mustang... j'ai raccourci le titre. ENJOY ! CHAPITRE 2 ONLINE
1. Matin

Oooh... qu'est-ce que ça date cette fic... je ne l'ai jamais finie. Je l'ai commencée en milieu d'année dernière...Il faudrait que je la continue... si j'ai décidé de la publier (enfin, le début XD), c'est grace à 2 amies, qui m'ont poussé à le faire lors d'une discussion au Mc Do (palalapapaaaaaaaa) XD mais bon, au moins ça a marché ;) j'espère que vous allez aimé ! Je posterai la suite quand je l'aurais faite XD Mais bon, bosser sur 6 fics à la fois c'est lourd XD lol

Vous inquiètez pas ! Ceux et celles qui lisent ma fic 'Bevor ich dich Auf Wiedersehen sage' verront bientôt la partie 6 publiée :P (j'espère...)

Merci de votre attention XD lol

* * *

**Genre:** Vision personnelle de l'enfance puis l'avenir de Roy Mustang. 

**By:** Ben c'est toujours moi ç.ç

**Disclamers:** FMA®© Hiromu Arakawa®© (bah ouais, le nom de l'auteur n'est pas à moi non plus...)

**Titre : **... Le 1er qui rigole je... je l'approuve XD **« IGNITION : Et l'étincelle devint lueur, la lueur devint flamme, puis enfin lumière aveuglante »** (on va dire Ignition pour faire court :D)

**Origine de la fic: **... bah, une idée qui vient sans doute d'une de mes nombreuses nuits blanches XD

**DANGER MORTEL :** ! SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS !

Ah, et avant de commencer (bon bah v'là le discours XD), je voulais juste dire que cette fic sera divisée en 3grandes parties: la 1ère sur l'enfance de Mustang, la 2ème sur sa vie que l'on connaît tous (càd quand il est Taisa) et la dernière sur sa vie future (celle que tout le monde imagine, aux côtés de Riza... quoi ? Y'a des fans de yaoï Ed/Roy ici O.o ? Bah déso, je pourrais pas assouvir votre souhait le plus cher XD je m'appelle pas Fûma non plus ! lol)

* * *

**IGNITION** : Et l'étincelle devint lueur, la lueur devint flamme, puis enfin lumière aveuglante

**Chapitre 1: _You Gotta Get Your Fingers Burned

* * *

_**

« Shônen yo, shinjiru nakama yo... **_(1) _**»

Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà que le petit garçon regardait son père, allongé sur un transat. Accoudé, une main retenant sa tête pesante et somnolente, tandis que l'autre claquait des doigts au rythme de la mélodie. Il n'avait pas vu que son fils l'observait silencieusement, un ballon dans les mains, arrêtant sa partie pour comprendre la nouvelle activité de son père... le chiot, qui jouait auparavant avec l'enfant, espérait que celui-ci voudrait bien lui relancer la balle à nouveau...

« Papa ? »

Enfin, l'homme daigna poser un regard sur le petit. Ils avaient exactement le même type de visage rond, des cheveux ébène et courts, des yeux légèrement bridés ; la seule différence qu'on pouvait constater, c'est la couleur des yeux : le père les avait verts, alors que ceux de son fils étaient noirs... un trait qu'il avait hérité de sa mère. Identiques, mais différents, voilà ce qui définissait nos deux bonshommes.

« Papa, à quoi tu joues ? »

En voyant le regard interrogateur du garçonnet de 5ans ainsi que de l'animal imitant son jeune maître, le père eut un sourire amusé et répondit simplement :

« Je ne joue pas, Roy, pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

Roy. C'est ainsi que son fils s'appelait. Lui, son prénom n'a pas d'importance. A la maison, il est 'papa' ou 'chéri'. Au travail, c'est 'Mr. Mustang' ou 'Général de Brigade Mustang'... pas autre chose. Il s'était souvent demandé si entrer dans l'armée, se marier et enfin devenir 'père' valait le coup, pour perdre ainsi son identité... à présent il le savait : oui, ça valait le coup de tout perdre pour entendre cela.

« Mais alors Papa, pourquoi tu fais _ça_ ?

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_ ? »

L'enfant lui désigna la main qui continuait de battre la mesure. Mr. Mustang stoppa alors son geste et se redressa sur sa chaise longue ; il expliqua à Roy :

« Je ne joue à aucun jeu. Je claque des doigts.

-Mais... à quoi ça sert ? C'est important ?

-Eh bien... je _fais ça_ parce que _j'aime ça_. C'est ma façon à moi de montrer que la chanson me plaît et que j'ai envie d'accompagner la mélodie...

-Quand Maman aime une chanson, elle chante, elle ! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme ça aussi ?

-Uh... je ne sais pas chanter... C'est Maman qui est douée en chant. Si tu veux des cours, demande lui en particulier...

-Hum, mais je ne veux pas apprendre à chanter moi ! »

La radio coupa, puis un nouvel air se fit entendre : 'Ame no hi wa no Thank you'**_(1)_**.

Mr. Mustang poussa un soupir de plaisir, et monta le son. Il recommença son manège, mais avec la ferme intention d'enquiquiner gentiment son fils. Ce dernier fit mine de jouer avec son chien, mais son regard ne pouvait quitter les doigts de son père : 'CLACK' !

« Dis Papa, comment tu fais ? Tu m'apprends ? »

Non seulement Roy ressemblait comme 2 gouttes d'eau à son père, mais son caractère et ses manières aussi se rapprochaient de ceux de celui-ci. Le garçon l'admirait sur tous les points. Il avait toujours voulu lui ressembler ; c'est pour cela que le gamin le suivait partout en l'imitant. Et quand quelqu'un l'interrogeait pour savoir ce qu'il voudrait faire plus tard, il répondait tout bêtement : « J'entrerai dans l'armée, je serai militaire ! » ; et il rajoutait « Comme Papa, je serais Général de Brigade ! ». C'est à ce moment là que le fameux Général de Brigade répliquait « Deviens plutôt Généralissime, mon Fils ! Avec le pouvoir que tu auras entre les mains, tu révolutionneras l'armée ! Tu seras l'homme le plus puissant d'Améstris. ».

Sur ce point-là, Mme Mustang ne partageait pas totalement l'avis de son mari. Elle préférerait plus voir son fils devenir juge ou docteur plutôt qu'un 'chien de militaire'... mais elle respecterait les choix de son enfant.

« Rien de plus simple ! Tu mets ton majeur sur le pouce comme ceci, tu presses bien et hop _CLACK !_ ! Tu laisses glisser ! », CLACK ! CLACK !

« J'essaye Papa ! »

Comme son père lui avait dit, il positionna ses doigts de sorte de faire un son, puis les fit glisser...

Il réessaya. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Il essaya, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts fussent rouges et qu'il eut mal. Malgré tout, il continua. Son père l'arrêta :

« Roy, n'insiste pas, ce n'est pas grave. Il y a des gens qui n'arrivent pas à claquer des doigts, tu sais ! Demande plutôt à ta mère de t'apprendre à chanter...

-NON ! Si tu le fais, alors moi aussi je veux le faire ! »

Petit déjà, Roy était quelqu'un de très ambitieux. Tout le temps il essayait de produire un son avec ses doigts, et tout le temps ses tentatives échouaient.

Soudain, quelque chose lui sauta dessus et il sursauta : ses trois grandes sœurs, Reine, l'aînée, Roxanne, la cadette, et Rine, la dernière avant Roy, venaient de faire leur apparition, suppliant Roy de vouloir essayer leur dernière création : il faut savoir qu'elles considéraient leur petit frère comme leur mannequin attitré. Il refusa, mais le pauvre fut tiré par la peau du cou dans la chambre des filles ; malgré tout, même avec un tutu rose à volants, il continuait de claquer des doigts.

Toute la matinée, toute la soirée, tout le temps. Son père finit par l'envoyer au lit ; et, au beau milieu de la nuit, il ne fut pas surpris de voir son fils débarquer dans la chambre des parents pour se blottir en pleurnichant dans les bras de sa mère, gémissant à cause de ses ampoules au pouce et au majeur...

Comme ci cela ne suffisait pas, même avec les pansements, il persévérait... ce qui amusait son père et exaspérait sa mère, qui en avait assez de voir son fils revenir de l'école avec la main en sang...

Une semaine après, alors que sa mère lui faisait son câlin avant qu'il parte au Pays des Rêves, il lui demanda :

« Maman, tu crois que j'y arrivais, à claquer des doigts comme Papa ? »

Mme Mustang regarda les pouces et majeurs bandés de son fils. Elle lui prit les mains et se pencha sur le corps allongé et couvert de Roy, ses cheveux châtains effleurant le visage de son enfant :

« Tu sais, c'est le genre de choses qui ne s'apprend pas vraiment... ça vient en temps et en heure. Parfois ça ne vient pas quand on le veut... tiens, pour te rassurer, moi je ne sais pas claquer des doigts. »

« HEIN ! Quoi Maman ?.! Tu ne sais pas claquer des doigts ? »

Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse ; elle rajouta :

« Il faut de la patience Roy, c'est la meilleure solution en attendant que ce qu'on souhaite arrive. Et... quand tu sauras claquer des doigts, tu m'apprendras, hein, mon Cœur ? »

« Mais... bien sûr Maman ! Compte sur moi ! »

Il se redressa dans son lit et passa ses bras autour du cou de sa mère ; il lui plaqua un énorme bisou sur la joue, espérant que ce qu'elle disait est vrai et qu'à force de patience et de persévérance on réussit tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie...

_Echange équivalent ?

* * *

_

¤¤¤

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard (et de nombreuses ampoules...), Roy, continuait son entraînement intensif... sans plus de résultats qu'auparavant. 

Un jour qu'il allait à l'école, il croisa en chemin son meilleur ami, Maes. Il dépassait le fils Mustang d'une tête, avait une tête ovale, des cheveux coupés courts, et derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires se cachaient des yeux couleur olive, ainsi son immense gentillesse et sa profonde amitié à revendre. Roy et Maes avaient exactement le même âge, et le même vœu d'entrer dans l'armée, une fois adultes... Ils se rendaient ainsi tous les jours ensemble à l'école primaire du pays de l'Est... un coin très rural, soi dit-en passant.

« Eh, Roy-kun ! R'garde un peu la prouesse !

-Hein ? »

Et devant le regard ébahi du petit garçon, il claqua des doigts.

« T'as vu ça ? C'est mon pater qui me l'a montré hier soir !

-QUOI ! Tu as appris ça en un soir ? »

Il sentit un énorme sentiment de colère monter en lui. Il avait tant essayé, et il n'était même pas fichu d'y arriver ! Il s'arrêta au milieu du sentier et recommença, tandis que Maes, parti dans son délire personnel habituel, celui de fonder une famille quand il sera un militaire accompli, majeur et vacciné, ne l'avait pas vu stopper...

« Si les autres y arrivent, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ! Pourquoi est ce que je ne pourrais pas réaliser ce que les autres font ? Il faut que je réussisse, dussé-je en mourir ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, sa fierté blessée, il tenta une dernière fois son coup, de toutes ses forces... et là...

CLACK !

Il y eut un silence. Il réessaya : CLACK !

Il sourit malicieusement. CLACK !

Encore ! CLACK ! CLACK !

Voilà. Inconsciemment, il savait qu'en réalisant cet exploit, il serait capable de tout réussir, à l'avenir... c'était une dôle d'impression.

« Eh ! Roy ! Kes'tu fiches ? On va être en retard !

-Regarde un peu ça, Maes... »

Fier comme un coq, il fit sa démonstration : CLACK ! CLACK !

« ... C'est... seulement pour ça que tu vas nous mettre en retard ?

-T'es méchant Maes !

-Mais je rigole ! C'est super ! Je suis content que mon meilleur pote puisse faire comme les grands.

-Comme les grands... »

Il regarda sa main : Roy se sentait vraiment fier de lui. Le sourire aux lèvres, il sautillait partout en claquant des doigts toutes les secondes. A présent qu'il avait la technique, c'était super facile !

« Au fait Roy ! Devine quoi ?

-Non, quoi ?

-Tu vois Mr. Grumman, mon voisin ?

-Celui qui est Général ? Le vieux monsieur qui vit chez sa fille et son mari ?

-Oui ! C'est lui ! Hier soir... ça y est ! Il est devenu GRAND-PERE !

-Quoi ?

-Ouais ! Même que c'est sa petite-fille !

-Mais... je croyais que ça allait être un garçon !

-Bah y'a eu une erreur, sans doute... tu sais la médecine actuelle... on arrête pas le progrès !

-C'est ironique, je suppose ?

-Pas tant que ça... donc Roy, t'es né en 1885 ?

-Ben toi aussi, andouille ! Pourquoi tu me poses cette question comme si tu savais pas !

-Rien que pour faire parler les bavards ! »

Pour toute réponse, Roy lui tira la langue, et Maes ajouta :

« Attend, comme cette année c'est 1890, ça veut dire qu'on a 5ans de plus qu'elle !

-... Et tu ne saurais pas comment elle s'appelle, par hasard ? »

Maes s'immobilisa soudain ; Roy, qui était derrière lui, le bouscula par accident, ne s'attendant par à ce stop immédiat. Son ami semblait très concentré à l'observation du ciel et de ses nuées :

« Je crois qu c'est... _Elizabeth_. »

* * *

¤¤¤

* * *

Le Général de Brigade Mustang avait encore passé une mauvaise journée au bureau, mais au moins, il pensait que ça valait le coup de jouer au lèche-bottes... s'il _en_ est capable, peut être fera t'il un bond spectaculaire dans la hiérarchie ? Trois rangs de plus, et il devenait Généralissime ! 

Sa pensée agréable, sur le chemin du retour, c'était d'embrasser sa chère et tendre épouse en rentrant, encourager ses filles qui envisagent une carrière de stylistes, et taquiner son fils... il n'y avait qu'eux qui pouvait le ramener à cette insouciance extrême qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressentir sur son lieu de travail : c'est du stress et de l'hypocrisie en permanence. Dans ces moments là, il repensait à sa famille ; à sa merveilleuse femme qui l'attendait tous les jours sur le pas de la porte, à ses charmants et adorables enfants qui lui rendait tant : ça lui donnait l'énergie nécessaire pour continuer...

Il avait réalisé que c'était sans doute, le 'bonheur' qu'il avait recherché depuis si longtemps...

Comme d'habitude, il commença à insérer la clé dans la serrure ; et il ne fut pas surpris de voir sa femme lui ouvrir la porte avant même qu'il ne s'exécute, comme d'habitude.

« Tadaima !

-Okaeri...» **_(2)_**

Il sourit, prit sa dulcinée dans ses bras et l'embrassa amoureusement ; ils entrèrent, et celle-ci le regarda avec tant de malice (il comprenait à présent d'où venait cette expression de son fils) qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

« Qu'il y a-t-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial pendant mon absence ?

-Hihihi... eh bien, ton fils a appris une nouvelle chose aujourd'hui...

-Vraiment ? Et... quoi donc ?

-Regarde un peu ça ! »

CLACK !

Que sa femme se mette à claquer des doigts alors que la veille elle n'y arrivait pas plus que l'avant-veille, stupéfia son mari, qui sursauta d'étonnement. Elle ria en voyant la tête de son homme :

« C'est Roy qui me l'a appris...

-Alors... ça veut dire que...

-MAMAN ! TU AVAIS PROMIS ! »

Un boulet de canon se dirigea à leur rencontre :

« C'est moi qui devait annoncer à Papa que je sais claquer des doigts !

-Mais je ne lui ai rien dit ! Je lui ai juste montré que moi je sais très bien claquer des doigts ! Pas vrai Chéri ?

-Bien sûr !

-Oui, mais si je ne te l'avais pas montré, tu n'aurais pas su comment on le fait !

-Ouh là là, mais qui est ce petit garçon _or-gueuil-leux_ qui va être privé de mousse au chocolat s'il continue de la sorte ?

-Heu... tu sais Fiston, je suis très fier que tu saches claquer des doigts ! Et si tu me faisais une petite démonstration ? Viens, allons dans ta chambre, que j'admire ton exploit du jour ! »

Mr. Mustang s'était empressé de dire ça avant que ça ne dégénère entre Roy et Mme. Mustang... cependant, on entendit qui provenait du couloir un « Pardon Maman » qui semblait sincère...

* * *

¤¤¤

* * *

CLACK ! 

« Bravo Roy ! C'est très bien ! »

Pour montrer son enthousiasme, il continua encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son père l'attrape et le chatouille, ce qui finit en bonne partie de rigolade. Finalement, il posa sa main sur les cheveux ébène de son fils ; il lui murmura « Tu es bien le fils de ton père. Je suis très fier de toi. »

Le petit garçon se sentait très flatté que son père lui dise cela, lui qui a toujours voulu ressembler à son géniteur. Il aimait le regard plein de fierté de son père dans ces moments ; il aurait voulu qu'il en soit toujours ainsi...

* * *

¤¤¤

* * *

« Mais... c'est formidable mon chéri ! Tu dis que c'est Marcoh qui va te l'enseigner ? » 

Roy avait intercepté la conversation de ses parents vers le milieu. Il n'avait pas tout compris, c'était trop ambigu parce qu'il y avait trop de mots compliqués... mais il croit que ça parlait d'une science, qui consistait à donner quelque chose d'une valeur égale à ce que l'on veut recevoir... ah, l'_alchimie, _peut-être...

« Papa ? »

Les parents se retournèrent vers leur enfant. L'interpellé s'agenouilla pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils :

« C'est quoi exactement l'_alchimie _? Et c'est quoi l'_Echange Equi-truc _?»

Aaaah... comment expliquer cela à un enfant de 7ans ?

« C'est... un peu... comme si tu donnais de l'argent dans un magasin en échange d'un jouet...

-C'est tout ?

-Oui ! Mais avec un peu de magie ! », Rajouta sa mère.

« De la magie ! Trop bien !

-Uh... chérie, l'alchimie n'est pas de la _magie_, c'est une _science_.

-Désolée, mais d'après tes explications rocambolesques, c'est de la_ magie_.

-Pas du tout.

-Bon, c'est une _science magique_ ! Ou de la _magie scientifique_ si vous voulez ! », Coupa Roy.

Les adultes le regardèrent en souriant :

« Papa, tu vas apprendre l'alchimie, c'est ça ?

-En effet...

-Et... tu m'apprendras aussi ? »

On s'en doutait bien :

« Hum, tu sais, ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraît...

-Mais j'apprendrai très bien mes leçons ! S'il te plaît, laisse moi faire de l'alchimie...

-Heu... »

Le regard qu'il lança à sa femme laissait sous-entendre un appel au secours :

« Bon, écoute Trésor, Papa va encore y réfléchir, ensuite il te donnera une réponse... soit patient...

-Ok, j'attendrai. »

L'ennui c'était que Roy n'était pas patient. Il suivait son père partout dans la maison comme un poussin suivrait sa mère, en le fixant intensément : ce petit jeu dura jusqu'à l'heure de dormir. Le lendemain, cédant au caprice de son fils, il lui répondit avant de monter dans la voiture qui devait le conduire au travail :

« C'est d'accord. Mais l'alchimie c'est malgré tout quelque chose qui t'es _propre_, alors il faudra que tu apprennes aussi par toi-même... parfois je ne pourrais pas t'aider... il faut trouver son... _style personnel_, tu comprends ?

-Oui Papa.

-C'est bien mon fils. »

Il tapota la tête de son fils, monta dans le véhicule, fit signe au chauffeur de démarrer, et salua à la façon des militaires Roy qui, au bord du trottoir, regardait le Général de Brigade s'en aller au boulot... il retourna, tout content de lui, à la maison afin de se préparer pour l'école... quand il allait dire ça à Maes !

Il poursuivit son petit chien et quand il l'attrapa, il le fit tournoyer dans les airs en chantonnant « Je vais faire de l'alchimie ! Je vais faire de l'alchimie ! »

* * *

¤¤¤

* * *

« Je sais faire de l'alchimie. » 

Il avait fait d'énormes progrès, en 2 ans. Aujourd'hui, Roy venait de réaliser sa 1ère vraie transmutation : en jouant à 'la guerre' avec Maes et Elizabeth, il avait cassé un précieux vase de Shin **_(3)_**... il réalisa un cercle parfait, et devant le regard ébahi de son père et de ses camarades, il fit son devoir d'_alchimiste_. Une bouffée de fierté le fit éclater de rire et il claqua des doigts en signe de victoire.

Son père le félicita chaleureusement :

« Bravo ! Ça c'est vraiment bien joué ! Une transmutation aussi parfaite, c'est incroyable !

-Yay ! C'est trop top Roy-kun !", S'exclama Maes, tandis qu'Elizabeth se contenta d'hocher la tête en souriant.

« Heu... à propos les enfants... », Chuchota Mr. Mustang « Ne dites pas à ma femme qu'on a cassé son vase... même s'il est intact et qu'il na plus aucune fissure, grâce à la remarquable transmutation de Roy... quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne lui fera pas trop plaisir...

-Vous pouvez compter sur nous, M'sieur le Général de Brigade ! »

Et les 3 garnements se mirent au 'garde à vous'. Le père caressa la tête de son fils et retourna vaquer à ses occupations...

« Hey, Maes, Liza, venez ! On va jouer dans le jardin avec mon chien ! »

Maes couru après son ami et la petite fille les suivit en marchant vite... depuis que Roy et Maes la connaissent personnellement, la seule chose qu'ils ont pu constater chez elle c'est qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup... ou alors quand elle s'y mettait vraiment, c'était pour dire des choses tellement adultes qu'ils ne comprenaient pas tout. C'était une petite fille très avancée pour son âge. Elle avait dévoré en peu de temps tous les livres de sa bibliothèque (en particulier les romans d'amour), et s'attaquait à "l'encyclopédie des armes" de sa mère... celle-ci était en effet 'tireuse d'élite' dans l'armée, comme son père au départ, le Colonel Grumman, à présent Général. C'est là qu'elle rencontra son époux, le lieutenant-colonel Hawkeye...

Elizabeth 'Liza' Hawkeye semblait vraiment passionnée dans ce domaine (mis à part sa passion pour les nouvelles romantiques)... elle collectionnait et affectionnait ces 'jouets' en plastique, ou alors des vrais, mais sans chargeur...

Tout ce que l'on savait d'elle, c'est qu'elle voulait rentrer dans l'armée plus tard... quand on lui demandait pourquoi, elle rougissait et répondait simplement que c'est parce qu'elle en avait envie...

La 1ère fois que les garçons lui ont parlé _véritablement_, c'était il y a 6 mois. Alors qu'ils jouaient près de chez les Hughes, ils la virent, en train de lire sur un muret. Curieux, Mustang s'approcha et attendit qu'elle pose un regard vers lui. Il se sentit frustré quand 5min plus tard, elle n'avait pas daigné le regarder une seule fois. Il la détailla : elle avait l'air petite, avait des cheveux courts et blonds, l'air concentrée... il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près, vu qu'il ne s'approchait jamais de la maison des Hawkeye...

« Salut ! Qu'est ce que tu lis ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle redressa son bouquin, afin qu'il lise le titre : _'Notre Dame de Falis'**(4)**_ ? Jamais entendu parler !

Il osa s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le muret. Quand il vit toutes ses pages et tous ces mots regroupés en un gros pavé, il ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« Ça à l'air philotropique ton livre ! C'est bien ?

-... C'est un Bossu qui habite depuis l'enfance dans une tour, et sa mission est de sonner les cloches... comme il est hideux, il n'a pas le droit de sortir de chez lui, son Maître le lui interdit... mais il désobéit et lors d'une fête tombe amoureux d'une bohémienne, La Esmeralda... mais elle est amoureuse du capitaine de la garde Phoebus. Le Bossu est désespéré par sa laideur et décide de rester enfermé dans sa tour. Un jour il la rencontre à nouveau, ils deviennent amis... mais le Maître veut faire du mal à la Gitane... c'est pleins d'intrigues et de rebondissements, c'est_ intéressant_... et on ne dit pas '_philotropique' _mais _'philosophique'. _»

Elle avait dit tout ça sans le regarder, ni reprendre son souffle une seule fois. Elle était calme et posée... Roy essaya d'englober tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais les informations avaient du mal à atteindre le cerveau.

« Heu... hem... tu sais, je m'appelle Roy Mustang, je suis le fils du Général de Brigade Mustang... le seul et l'unique ! », Lui dit-il, bourré de fierté et d'orgueil.

« ... C'est _bien _»

Quoi ! C'est tout ce dont elle était capable de répondre à l'écoute d'un tel nom ?

« EH ! Tu pourrais me donner le tien au moins !

-Mais... qu'est ce que cela t'apporterait ? Mon nom n'appartient qu'à moi. Je le donne à qui je veux...

-Maaais ! Moi je t'ai bien donné le mien !

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé de tel, _Mustang_. »

En plus elle l'appelait par le nom de famille ! Mais c'est quoi son problème !

Maes arriva et tira Roy par le bras en chuchotant :

« Bah, laisse-la, elle est toujours en train de faire une tête de cochon en bouquinant. Et puis comme ses parents travaillent le Week-end, elle reste toute seule, et ça ne lui réussis vraiment pas ! Tu parles à un mur... viens ! On va jouer aux 'Cow-boys' !

-Mais... »

En s'éloignant, il regarda la gamine, pris d'une soudaine pitié en pensant qu'elle restait seule toute la journée. Si elle se comportait de la sorte, c'est parce que c'est la solitude qui lui donnait cette expression de méfiance sur le visage... il se rappela que lui aussi s'était senti seul, avant que son père lui offre un chiot. Il remonta sur le muret et dit à la demoiselle :

« Tu veux jouer avec nous ? »

Elle avait amorcé un geste pour tourner sa page, et le stoppa en entendant ces mots : pour la 1ère fois, elle se tourna vers Roy, surprise, mais le regard brillant de gratitude. Roy ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses grands yeux mordorés, reflétant son propre visage. Il se sentit tout bizarre, et encore plus quand elle lui répondit :

« Oui, je veux bien, s'il te plaît. »

Ils descendirent en même temps. Elle faisait une tête de moins que lui. Ils allèrent retrouver l'autre énergumène qui s'amusait à essayer d'arracher des plumes à une oie de passage. Roy ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre. La petite resta dans son coin mais pouffa quand le volatile finit par donner un coup de patte à l'un et un coup de bec à l'autre. Ce début de soirée finit en fou rire général. Roy considéra la demoiselle qui racontait à son camarade Maes pratiquement en larmes, comment à cause d'une cruelle ironie Tristan ne revit jamais la belle Iseut... une fille qui portait des pantalons ? Bizarre ! D'habitude, dans son école, toutes les filles, même les institutrices, portaient des jupes, courtes ou longues... Ce qui enthousiasmait Mustang. Il trouvait que les filles en jupes (surtout en jupes courtes) avaient un certain attrait... mais une fille en pantalon, c'était pas mal non plus, même si ça sonnait étrangement aux yeux de Roy...

Quand il fut temps de rentrer, Maes, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, s'empressa d'abandonner Roy et leur nouvelle amie, en trouvant comme excuse bidon qu'il devait faire ses devoirs... Maes faire ses devoirs ? Il a pété un câble , pensa le petit garçon. Il réalisa qu'il devait raccompagner seul jusqu'au pas de la porte la gamine qui le fixait intensément : argl, pourquoi ça le gênait tant ?

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et avança. Arrivés devant la porte, il finit par lui avouer :

« Tu sais que t'es plus mignonne quand tu fais pas ta tête de bourrique ? »

Il sourit, mais... mince ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dit ça ? Il s'étonna de la voir rougir, puis elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte (ses parents étaient déjà rentrés).

« Merci d'avoir voulu jouer avec moi.

-De... de rien !

-Alors... à demain... ? »

Il acquiesça. Avant de le quitter, elle lui dit d'un ton très solennel, qui lui rappelait un peu le sien quand il s'était présenté :

« A propos, je m'appelle Elizabeth Hawkeye !

-Ah ! T'es la petite-fille de Grumman !

-Oui... c'est bel et bien moi !

-Heu... 'Elizabeth' ? C'est long ! Je peux t'appeler Liza ? »

Elle sembla hésiter, puis répondit sur le même timbre de voix :

« Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir. Allez, à bientôt Mustang. »

Elle referma doucement la porte. Sur le chemin du retour et jusqu'à chez lui, il n'arrêtait pas de reconsidérer l'après-midi qu'il avait passé... quand il fut chez lui, il s'assit à côté de son père, en train de boire son café , sur le sofa du salon (Roy buvait un chocolat chaud dans une tasse identique à celle de son père). Il lui demanda :

« Papa, lorsqu'une fille t'appelle par ton nom de famille, tu crois que c'est bon signe ? »

* * *

¤¤¤

* * *

« Souffle plus fort, Maes ! 

-C'est facile à dire, Roy-kun ! J'ai plus de souffle, j'y arrive pas !

-Pourquoi les hommes sont ils si empotés ?

-Oh Liza, on se passe de tes commentaires !

-Hughes ! Pourquoi tu ne prends simplement pas la boîte d'allumettes ?

-Parce que les vrais hommes allument un feu de camp sans allumettes ! Juste avec des branches sèches !

-Tu parles, Mustang ! Les vrais hommes sont ceux qui réfléchissent au moyen le plus simple pour réaliser la chose la plus aisée de faire ! Oh mais j'oubliais de vous demander... vous êtes des _hommes_, vous ?

-On t'en poses des questions nous ?

-Garde tes commentaires, espèce de... de _fille_, va ! »

Liza eut l'air vexée et rétorqua :

« Bien, quand vous aurez allumé votre feu -c'est-à-dire quand les poules auront des dents-, venez me chercher ! Mustang, je vas voir si ta Maman veut que je l'aide pour un service quelconque...

-Tu peux toujours rêver pour qu'on vienne te chercher !

-Maes, tu crois que c'est quand que les poules auront des dents ?

-... Heu, je sais pas... elle a dû lire ça dans un livre bidon ! En plus les poules ont déjà des dents, sauf qu'elles sont micosco... cop... heu...

-MI-CROS-CO-PIQUES! Ignares!

-Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent, les ignares ?

-En fait Roy-kun c'est quoi exactement un 'niniar' ? »

En ce beau jour d'été, le soleil tapait dur sur les coups de midi... et ça ne les aidait franchement pas à allumer leur 'feu de camp'... et Liza qui boudait... et en plus ils avaient faim, car ils s'étaient convenus qu'ils feraient cuire leurs propres aliments...

« Allez Maes ! Faut qu'on continue ! On n'y arrivera pas si tu traînes comme ça ! Bouge toi ! »

Déjà entêté avec un fort esprit de commandement... :

« Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi ! File moi les allumettes qu'on en finisse !

-Tiens ! Les voilà, sale tricheur !

-ME LES JETTE PAS À LA FIGURE COMME ÇA ! ET CHUI PAS UN TRICHEUR ! C'EST QUI LE DERNIER QUI M'A DEMANDÉ LES RÉPONSES DE L'INTERRO DE SCIENCES LA SEMAINE DERNIÈRE ?

-TOI ME CRIE PAS DESSUS ! ET AVANT-HIER, C'EST PAS TOI QUI VOULAIT QUE JE TE PASSE MA COPIE EN HISTOIRE ?

-OUAIS, FERME LA ! »

Il sortit une allumette et la claqua si violemment qu'elle se cassa en 2. Il recommença, mais à partir de là aucune ne s'enflammait :

« Ah, t'es vraiment doué ! Comme dit Liza on se demande si t'es un homme !

-Et gné gné gné, gné gnégnégné gnééééé ! »

La même chose se passa avec Roy : il n'était pas très habile de ses mains :

« Tu disais, _gamin_ ?

-Trouve une solution au lieu de commencer à m'insulter !

-QUOI ! Moi, j'ai commencé quoi ! Mais c'est toi qui... ! Laisse tomber ! »

Maes prit la moitié des allumettes et laissa l'autre partie à Roy, pour que chacun essayât de son côté. Ce dernier cherchait un moyen efficace pour en mettre plein la vue à tout le monde : Mmmh, réfléchissons, ça doit pas être compliqué, c'est juste des allumettes pourries par l'humidité... je peux pas demander de l'aide à Papa, aaarh !

Systématiquement, il claqua des doigts en signe de profonde réflexion... 2, 3, 5...

La 6ème fois, il claqua des doigts si forts avec une telle volonté dans les yeux que l'allumette qu'il tenait dans ses doigts se transforma en torche : les 2 garçons poussèrent un cri de terreur et il jeta l'allumette sur le tas de branches mortes qui devint brasier. Un long silence suivit son geste :

« Co... comment t'as fait ça ?

-J'en sais rien ! »

Il se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Mme Mustang arriva tout de suite après en courrant, suivie de près par Liza, les sœurs de Roy et par Mr. Mustang :

« Les enfants ! On a entendu un cri ! Tout va bien ?

-Papa, papa ! Regarde ce que j'ai réussi à faire rien qu'en claquant des doigts !

-Hein !», S'étonnèrent les 6 autres.

Roy leur expliqua comment il avait réalisé cet exploit, ce qui choqua les dames et époustoufla le père :

« C'est... incroyable ! Tu as fait ça sans cercle de transmutation ! Ton niveau est infiniment plus élevé que tout ces Alchimistes d'Etat de mes fesses, alors !

-Chéri, pas de gros mots devant les enfants.

-En fait Papa... _si_. »

Roy désigna sa main droite. Son père remarqua que sur le dos de celle-ci, il y avait un Cercle dessiné au marqueur rouge :

« Incroyable ! Tu l'as fait toi-même ?

-Mais Papa, c'est toi qui m'a dit que je devais avoir mon propre _style_...

-Oui, c'est vrai."

Mme. Mustang se précipita vers les garçons avec un torchon pour leur débarbouiller le visage. Mr. Mustang n'en revenait toujours pas. Les 3 aînées râlaient en silence, Roy venant de salir leur dernière création. Liza s'émerveillait silencieusement.

Une chose est sûre, son fils allait _mettre le feu_ !

**A SUIVRE**

**

* * *

**

_LEXIQUE_

**(1) 'Shonen yo, Shinjiru nakama yo' et 'Ame no hi wa no thank you' sont des chansons interprétées par le Seijyu de Roy Mustang, Tohru Ohkawa (en duo avec Neya Michiko Seijyu d'Hawkeye pour la 2nd song...)**

**(2) Tadaima : 'Je suis de retour !', 'Me revoilà !'. Ceci est uneformule japonaise employée quand on rentre à la maison. ****Okaeri : 'Bienvenu à la maison', 'Bon retour à la maison'... en réponse à la formule utilisée précédemment.**

**(3) Dans le manga, il y a vraiment une cité appelée 'Shin', c'est là d'où viennent Ling et les autres (dont la p'tite avec son panda démoniaque et dévoreurde protozoairesXD)**

**(4) ****XD no comments... c'est pas une belle histoire d'amour tragique ça ? ****#Cherche dans sa mémoire#. Ah bah si. J'avais envie de faire réf. à 'Chroniques de La Guerre de Lodoss, la Dame de Falis' XD Je m'excuse auprès du défunt Victor Hugo pour avoir trituré son œuvre -.-**

**#Kish', c'est ça ta fameuse histoire d'amour tragique ?.! C'est vraiment confus ce que tu écris parfois...# #Eh, Conscience, fiche mwa la paix#**

* * *

**... Oh le jeu de mot à 2 balles pour terminer XD Hmm ? C'est à mwa là ? Ah, ok. Je ne vous parlerai que de certains détails dans la fic... lol. En fait, je crois que si j'ai écrit ça, c'est parce que moi non plus ch'avais pas claquer des doigts XD c'est depuis la vague FMA que j'y arrive ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Mustang, un simple perso de manga, c'est lui qui me l'a enseigné ! Waaaouh ! A propos, je claque aussi des doigts quand je cherche un truc XD**

**Bon, trèves de blabla, accouche tes explic' Kish' !**

**Argl, je crois que j'ai créé l'anachronisme qui tue XD y'avait-il des transats en 1890 ? Bah, faut dire que les chansons insérées dans la fic sont déjà des anachronismes XD...**

**Ahaha ! Qui aurait cru que Roy venait de la cambrousse ? J'ai lu ça dans le chap.50 du manga ! mdr Déjà si jeune et... obsédé des mini jupes XD Roy pervers à cet âge... WAAA ! Mais Kish', t'as pas honte de faire ça ?**

**Eh oui ! Bande de polissons XD (s'cusez, chui pas calmée d'un délire avec des cop') ! Riza a 5ans de moins que Royounet ! (c'est dit dans le Perfect Guide Book 2)... **

**Aaah... je vous jure certains passages ils ont été trop dus à écrire XD c'était trop 'hard' pour moi ! Bah ouais ! Comme quand le Général de Brigade rentre, sourit, prend sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrasse... le romantisme, ça m'gave XD je préfère les trucs gores et tragiques (X... X... X... CLAMP POWAAA !). Mais j'ai adoréééé dire que Roy il rentre avec la main en saaaang ¤.¤ #Mode Sakurazukamori en phase terminale#**

**Oui bon ok, fermons la parenthèse 'Kishû et le romantisme ça fait 2' --**

**Allez, matane minna-san ! #Sort en évitant les tomates#**


	2. Midi

Eeerf. J'ai écrit cette partie il y a deux ans de ça… jamais fini… fallait bien que je m'y remette D:

OMG Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Merci 1000 fois d'avoir reviewé ma modeste fic Arigatô minna-sama !!

Ah, qu'est-ce que je voulais dire ?

Pour ceux et surtout celles qui seraient arrivé(e)s jusqu'au chapitre 57-58 du manga papier, comprenez que j'allais pas reprendre ce que Hiromu a dessiné (surtout qu'apparemment le père de Riza c'était un gros malade qu'est mort dans son propre sang, comme Izumi Oo' enfin, je me comprend XD). Mais bon. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lire au-delà du vol.9 ou 10, je ne sais plus. Je suis complétement à l'ouest de la dernière actu FMA. J'ai donc terminé ce chapitre de la façon dont je l'avais imaginé, y'a 2 ans XD

Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiin je vais passer à un registre plus macabre XD bwahahahaa !!

Voilà ! Tout ce que je peux ajouter... c'est merciiiiiiii !!

Quelques spoilers... mais la majorité sont inventés ou repris du FMA PERFECT GUIDE BOOK 2.

ENJOY !!

* * *

**IGNITION** : Et l'étincelle devint lueur, la lueur devint flamme, puis enfin lumière aveuglante

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **_**World on Fire**_

C'était un_ accident_. Rien qu'un accident.

Papa, Maman, excusez-moi...

On apercevait encore au loin les décombres fumants d'une maison ravagée par les flammes. L'odeur des cendres parvint jusqu'à la demeure des Mustang, encore en émoi par ce qui venait d'arriver. Une colonne de fumée noire s'élevait bien haut dans le ciel.

Heureusement que les secours étaient arrivés à tant.

Un autre cri de colère résonna dans ses oreilles, bourdonnantes à cause du feulement des flammes. Une masse noire se dessina devant ses yeux brouillés.

« EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?? »

Et la gifle retentissante qui complétait le tout.

« Chéri, arrête !! », Intervint Mme Mustang en empêchant son mari de donner une autre claque à son enfant, en larmes. Ses sœurs restaient en arrière, effrayées.

Maes et Liza pleuraient eux aussi, se faisant sermonner par leurs parents, Liza par son grand-père en plus. De grosses gouttes perlaient sur leur visage couverts de suie, de larmes, de sueur et dans le cas de Roy, de sang. Mme Mustang attrapa son fils par le bras et le força à se tenir devant elle, pour le débarbouiller et le gronder. Entre deux sanglots, il murmura :

« Maman, –sniff– ma blessure... est-ce que je vais –sniff– en mourir ?

-C'est une blessure légère. Tout ira bien mon cœur... bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?! Et d'entraîner tes petits camarades dans ce...

-C'est inadmissible, Mme Mustang !! », S'écria soudain la mère de Liza. « Nous vous confions nos enfants, et regardez ce qui est arrivé ! Votre fils brûle une grange et a failli tuer nos enfants !!

-S'il te plaît, calme-toi... », La coupe le Général Grumman, le grand-père de Liza.

« Mme. Hawkeye, il faut excuser Roy, je suis... je suis certaine qu'il ne pensait pas à mal ! », justifia sa mère.

« C'est p-pas de sa faute, c'est la mienne !! », Dit soudain Maes, se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa propre mère. « C'est moi qui... qui lui est dit d'utiliser son alchimie !

-Et moi je n'ai rien fait pour les arrêter !! », Ajouta Liza. « Moi aussi je suis fautive, Maman !!

-Elizabeth ça suffit !! », L'arrêta Mr. Hawkeye.

Roy était trop fatigué et ressentait trop encore les effets de la peur pour pouvoir se défendre, lui et ses amis. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

C'était en début de soirée. Roy avait invité ses deux camarades à passer la nuit chez lui. Sans prévenir Monsieur et Madame Mustang, ils s'étaient éclipsés de sa chambre pour se promener dans la campagne.

Et c'est là qu'ils passèrent devant le vieux grenier abandonné. Les habitants de la maison étaient partis il y a fort longtemps pour le Nord, en laissant leur maison et la grange, vides.

« Hey, Roy , Liza, venez on va y jouer !!

-Heu... Maes, t'es sûr ? Dans le noir, comme ça ?!

-De quoi t'as peur ?

-J... j'ai pas peur !! Mais... on m'a dit que c'était hanté...

-Bah c'est moi qui te l'ai dit, Roy, banane !!

-Ah ?

-Les garçons, moi je crois que c'est dangereux de jouer là-dedans... et c'est déjà pas très futé d'être sorti en pleine nuit sans prévenir un adulte !!

-J'y crois pas ! Vous êtes vraiment des trouillards !

-P-pas du tout Maes !! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je vais te prouver que j'ai pas peur et que ce truc n'est pas hanté !! »

D'un pas décidé, Roy s'avança vers le grand bâtiment de bois, sans prêter attention aux avertissements de son amie. Il enleva la chaîne qui n'était pas cadenassée et poussa la porte.

« Alors Roy ?.!

-Il fait trop sombre, j'vois rien !

-On va se faire punir les garçons, je le sens... c'est une violation de domicile, c'est mal...

-Mais si y'a plus personne pour se plaindre, on ne risque rien non ?.! Roy ! Utilise ton pouvoir de feu, on va éclairer l'intérieur !

-Ok ! »

Il prit une branche morte qui se trouvait là, et claqua des doigts pour l'allumer. Il jeta un coup d'œil au contenu des lieux.

« C'est tout pourri. Y'a que de la paille et des bûches. »

Ils entrèrent tous, la torche de Roy étant la seule source de lumière et de la chaleur de l'immense pièce. Maes referma la porte, « pour éviter de se faire coincer comme des voleurs !!

-Très drôle. », répliqua Liza, ironique.

« Hey, on peut jouer au toboggan sur ce tas de paille ! », Proposa Maes, se jetant sur la masse d'herbe.

« Mustang, Hughes ! Il ne faut pas !

-Oh, allez, amuse-toi Liza !!

-Non, moi je préfère rester assise et vous regarder.

-Fais comme tu le sens... mais tu tiens la torche. »

Elle se dirigea alors vers les bûches à moitié fendues et s'y assit.

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure dans la chaume, puis Maes s'enquit : « Roy, si on faisait un vrai feu de camp ?

-Ah ? Ouais ! Bonne idée ! Prenons un peu de paille, ça fera l'affaire. Approche-toi Liza !

-Je suis très bien où je suis, vous n'avez qu'à venir.

-Pss, Maes, pourquoi elle fait la tête comme ça ?.!

-C'est une fille, y'a aucune explication logique là-dessous...

-Mmh... Ça veut dire que pour la comprendre, il faut que j'en sache plus sur les filles...

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Bheu, rien !

-Roy... T'es quand même pas amoureux de Liza ?.?.!.! »

Un ange passa... :

« MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN OU QUOI ?.! M... MOI !.? JE SUIS QUOI ?? TU RIGOLES !! », S'écria Roy, rouge comme une tomate.

« Tu as les yeux qui papillonnent, tu bafouilles, et t'es rouge comme j'sais pas quoi !!

-Cré-crétin !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hughes, Mustang ?

-RI-RIEN !. !. !. ! », Bégaya Roy, tandis que Maes éclatait de rire.

Enfin, il alluma un petit feu en claquant des doigts fièrement. Néanmoins, la paille brûlait vite, alors ils en rajoutèrent, encore, encore...

« Roy, fais gaffe, faut pas en mettre trop !! », L'avertit Maes.

Un énorme 'WOOOUUUSH' se fit entendre, une masse de fumée s'échappa de la paille brûlée qui fit tousser les enfants. Des braises virevoltèrent dans les airs...

« Bah bravo Roy –Kof kof–, je t'avais dit de pas –Kof kof– trop en mettre !

-Touss… oh… ça va ! »

Tout coup, Liza poussa un cri de frayeur. Et puis une lumière et une source de chaleur éclatante les fit réaliser ce qui se passait.

Les restes vifs de paille qui s'étaient envolés étaient retombés sur le gros tas de fourrage sec qui prenait feu à tout allure.

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ?? », Hurla la petite fille en se précipitant sur eux.

« Mais rien, on te le jure !! », Dit Roy, paniqué.

« De l'eau, il nous faut de l'eau !!

-Et t'en vois où de l'eau Maes !! »

Le grand brun s'approcha et essaya de souffler sur les flammes, comme pour les éteindre...

« Hughes, imbécile, tu ne fais que l'attiser !!

-Hey Liza, c'est pas le moment de philosopher, il faut faire quelque chose, garde ton calme !

-Mais j'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi !! », Répliqua celle-ci à Roy, d'un ton mêlé de colère et d'angoisse.

Roy se rapprocha de Maes et commença à donner des coups de pieds aux flammes, celles-ci rongeant tout le vieux bois de la grange...

« Roy, on pourra pas l'éteindre comme ça ! Les flammes sont trop importantes, tu... »

Un craquement sinistre les fit taire. Ils levèrent lentement la tête et virent que le plafond brûlait.

« Et m... »

Soudain, une poutre se détacha du toit et tombait droit sur eux.

« POUSSEZ-VOUS !! », Leur cria Roy, se jetant sur le côté.

La poutre se fracassa sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Elle séparait Roy d'un côté, Maes et Liza de l'autre. D'un geste vif, Maes se leva et courut à la grande porte de bois...

« OH NON !! C'EST COINCÉ !!

-QUOI !! MAIS POUSSE BON SANG !! », Lui ordonna Roy en venant l'aider. Liza aussi. Les garçons se regardèrent, et se mirent à taper très fort sur la porte, comme pour l'enfoncer, et hurlèrent :

« AU SECOURS !! AIDEZ-NOUS !!

-Mon dieu, Mustang, Hughes, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?.! », Murmura la fillette, son ton trahissant la panique. « Je refuse de _mourir_ ici. Pas comme ça ! »

Elle se précipita à l'autre bout de la pièce, les laissant là. Roy l'appela : « LIZAAAAA !! REVIENS !! »

Il partit à sa poursuite, laissant le fils Hughes chercher un moyen d'ouvrir la porte.

« Li... LIZA !!_ –Touss, touss !! –_ LIZAAAA !! _–Kof ! Touss !!_ – »

Il retrouva la jeune fille à l'autre bout de la pièce, en train d'essayer de pousser une petite porte de bois.

« MUSTANG !! VIENS M'AIDER !! LA PORTE PEUT ÊTRE OUVERTE !!

-LIZA ! »

Il vint rapidement à sa rencontre, et tout deux tentèrent, essoufflés et suant, d'ouvrir la porte. Au passage, ils remarquèrent que le feu dévorait entièrement le plafond.

Ils retinrent un cri de joie en voyant la porte céder sous leurs petites mains. Mais de l'autre côté, il n'y avait pas d'issue. Tout ce qu'il y avait c'était...

« De l'_essence_. », Bredouilla Liza.

« Ne restons pas là, allons retrouver Ma...

-KYYYAAAAA !! », Cria t'elle, les yeux rivés vers le ciel enflammé.

Tout se déroula en un éclair : une grosse planche s'était décrochée, menaçant de les écraser ensemble ; un cri, des bras qui repoussent, un souffle chaud et un bruit infernal ; une flopée de sang...

« Roy !! »

La petite fille se précipita sur son camarade, qui venait de la sauver. En effet, il l'avait poussé plus loin, et avait à peine eu le temps d'esquiver le morceau de bois... le souffle puissant de flammes l'avait repoussé un peu plus loin.

« MON DIEU ROY !! »

Une vilaine écorchure qui saignait abondamment balafrait le dessus de son œil droit. Elle le secoua par l'épaule, tout en l'appelant par son prénom. Elle se mit à pleurer bruyamment tout en ne cessant de l'appeler.

« Roy ! Roy !! Ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie ! »

Il grogna soudain, et entrouvrit un œil, encore meurtri par le choc. La 1ère chose qu'il vit, ce fut le sourire de son amie, qui le prit dans ses bras.

« Mmh... Liza ?

-Il... Il ne faut pas rester là. Je vais t'aider... »

Elle l'aida à se tenir debout. Ils se dirigèrent tant bien que mal vers Maes, suffocant, boitillant, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci leur crie : « LIZA !! ROY !! VENEZ VITE ! J'AI OUVERT LA PORTE !! »

Maes se précipita sur eux, portant Roy avec Liza, d'un autre main tenant un pied de biche avec lequel il avait déboîté les gonds.

Ils sortirent en 4ème vitesse, tout juste au moment où le toit entier s'effondrait. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus haut sur une dune d'herbe fraîche pour contempler le désastre. Morts de honte et de trouille, ils n'avaient envie que d'une chose : rentrer le plus rapidement possible chez eux.

Ils coururent dans la campagne tout en lançant des regards effarouchés derrière eux, jusqu'à ce que Roy heurte quelque chose... de grande taille, musclé... il poussa un cri de terreur :

« Roy !! Mon fils !! VITE, ILS SONT LA !! ». Roy reconnu la voix de son père, qui tenait une lampe à pétrole.

« ROY !! MAES, ELIZABETH !! Oh mon Dieu, chéri !! », S'exclama Mme Mustang, presque en larmes, en voyant son fils blessé.

Une explosion retentissante se fit entendre au loin. Un dôme de fumée s'éleva au dessus des nuages, formant un brasier d'enfer.

« Putain de merde, mais qu'est-ce que... », Jura Mr. Mustang, en voyant cela. « Le feu !! Chérie, ne bouge pas avec les enfants, je vais chercher le voisinage pour aller l'éteindre !! Bon sang !!

-Papa !! », Appela Roy, sentant une douleur au ventre. Il avait si peur de ce qui pourrait arriver...

Roy se disait qu'ils avaient eu de la chance, ce soir là.

« De l'alchimie ?! Comment ça de _l'alchimie_ ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Maes ? », Interrogea son père, surpris.

« Mais... non, en fait c'est que... ». Le concerné lança un regard d'encouragement à son ami, après tout c'était sa faute... il baissa ensuite la tête. Maes déglutit et confessa : « Roy utilise la pyrotechnie comme alchimie... Mais je vous jure que c'est moi qui l'ai forcé !!

-Mr. Mustang, comment cela se fait-il que votre fils sache utiliser l'alchimie ? A son âge ! C'est de l'inconscience pure ! », Dit le général Grumman, se tournant vers le père de Roy.

« C'est moi qui lui ai appris, général. », Répondit Mr. Mustang, au garde à vous.

« Vous vous rendez compte Mr. Mustang ! L'alchimie ce n'est pas un jeu ! C'est une science qui répond à des lois bien précise et strictes !! L'alchimie est sensée être mise au service des gens et de leur protection, pas de les mettre en danger !

-Je m'excuse, général.

-Non, papa, c'est moi qui...

-Tais-toi. », Coupa t'il d'un ton froid. « Général Grumman, je suis prêt à prendre toute la responsabilité de cet acte accidentel. Je vous demande de rejeter entièrement la faute sur moi, pas sur mon fils. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il était trop jeune pour l'apprentissage de l'alchimie, surtout à un tel niveau... Mesdames, Messieurs, tous... veuillez me pardonner. »

Mr. Mustang fit une courbette d'excuse. Chacun rentrèrent chez eux silencieusement. Mme Mustang rentra avec ses filles, tandis que Mr. Mustang restait derrière avec Roy, appréhendant la réaction de son géniteur. Ce dernier posa sur lui un regard pénétrant que Roy n'osa affronter. Il ferma les yeux, attendant un autre coup, sa mère n'étant pas là pour stopper Mr. Mustang.

Mais à la place, il passa sa main dans les cheveux ébène de son fils, et lui dit doucement, d'un ton ni amical ni froid : « Viens, rentrons. »

C'était un ton paternel, tout simplement.

« Papa. »

Le général de brigade s'arrêta et se tourna vers son fils.

« Est-ce que tu me détestes ? »

L'adulte s'approcha et sourit gentiment : « Bien sûr que non mon fils. Pourquoi une telle question ?

-Parce que... après ce que j'ai fait...

-Je suis simplement fâché parce que tu as fait une très grosse bêtise. Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je ne t'aime plus. Tu es mon petit garçon, et tu es vivant, c'est ça qui compte... »

Il posa son front contre celui de son fils : « Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre ? »

Roy se sentait dérouté. Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre du monde des adultes. C'était si compliqué d'agir comme tel... mais en même temps c'était si compliqué de n'être qu'un enfant.

Il commença à sangloter dans les bras de son père :

« Je... je suis dé... désolé... de ne pas être à la hauteur...

-A la hauteur de quoi, Roy ?

-De tes espérances... de _tout_. Je ne serai jamais comme toi. Pas en agissant... comme je l'ai fait.

-C'est en réalisant ses erreurs qu'on mûri.

-On... on peut pas mûrir en 5 minutes comme ça !

-On devient un peu plus adulte tout le temps. Nous sommes ainsi fait. Nous sommes humains. On vit, on apprend...

-... Papa... j'ai toujours voulu te ressembler, tu sais. Tu es mon idole. Plus tard je voudrais être exactement comme toi. »

Mr. Mustang écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant cette révélation. Il prit les mains blessées de son fils, regarda le cercle à moitié effacé sur l'une d'elle, et sourit :

« Mais tu ne dois pas Roy.

-... Pou... Pourquoi ? Tu... tu ne veux pas ?

-Non, non, je me sens très flatté que tu veuilles me ressembler... mais Roy, tu n'es pas _moi_. Moi je ne suis pas_ toi_. C'est comme l'alchimie... tu dois te trouver un style. Copier les autres ne te fera jamais avancer dans la vie. Il faut savoir innover... tu comprends ? Je ne te repousses pas, je ne te blâmes pas... au début c'est normal, quand on apprend, on apprend à recopier. Mais une fois la méthode acquise, il faut passer à autre chose...

-... Oui. Je comprends. D'accord... excuse-moi encore.

-Allez, sèche tes larmes mon garçon, que va dire ta mère si elle te voit comme ça ?

-... Dis, ça t'es déjà arrivé de pleurer ?

-... Oui. Et plus d'une fois. »

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais au fond de lui, cela le rassura que son père lui dise ça.

« Ah, heu... Papa, une dernière chose...

-Oui ?

-Je peux... te copier encore un peu, juste un petit peu ? Pas pour longtemps... juste le temps qu'il faut.

-Bien sûr. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, et Mr. Mustang prit son fils sur le dos, qui passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son père pour garder l'équilibre, ainsi que ses bras autour du cou.

« Allez garçon, on rentre, il est tard, je suis épuisé...

-Hein, déjà ?

-_'Déjà'_ ?.! Hey, je ne suis plus aussi jeune et vigoureux que toi...

-Au fait... Papa.

-Nnh ? », Fit-il en tournant du mieux qu'il pouvait la tête vers Roy.

« Ce qu'on vient de dire... heu... tu... heu... Maman...

-J'ai compris, je ne dirai rien à ta mère. C'est une discussion entre hommes après tout... »

Ils jouèrent encore un peu dehors, avant que Mme Mustang ne les rappelle à l'ordre. Elle paraissait inquiète, mais en les voyant aussi heureux ensemble, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, elle demanda d'un ton anodin à son mari et son fils : « Alors ? De quoi avez-vous discuté durant tout ce temps ? »

Mr. Mustang reposa son fils sur la terre ferme et lui lança un regard complice. Roy répondit à sa mère : « On a eu une discussion entre hommes.

-Ohohoho. », Rit sa mère, ravie qu'ils se soient réconciliés. « Bon, le petit homme va dormir à présent. Il est tard mon cœur.

-Bonne nuit, Papa, Maman ! »

Ils se firent des signes de mains et de grands sourires fatigués à cause de l'heure avancée de la nuit.

Ce soir-là, Roy avait appris à ses dépends qu'il y avait des limites en alchimie à ne pas dépasser...

* * *

« Je dois partir ma chérie, je suis un officier supérieur, je vais mener les troupes au combat.

-Mais c'est la 1ère fois qu'une guerre d'une telle violence éclate ! Et si tu ne revenais pas ?.!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrais.

-Je t'en prie, ne pars pas ! Ne laisse pas nos enfants, ne me laisse pas ! »

Mr. Mustang prit sa femme dans ses bras. Malgré le fait qu'il ait 10 ans, Roy ne comprenait pas très bien la raison de cet au revoir... si ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

Avant de partir, Mr. Mustang embrassa sa femme et ses enfants. Roy lui fit promettre qu'il reviendrait en vie. Puis ce fut tout...

Mais le général de brigade Mustang ne tint jamais sa promesse.

La nouvelle tomba comme une bombe. C'était un soir d'automne.

« Toutes mes condoléances, Mme Mustang...

-... Merci de m'avoir prévenue, général Grumman... mon mari... son corps...

-Il a été transféré à la morgue. Les médecins... sont en train de le rendre présentable.

-... ... Pour... comment est-ce que... ?

-Son régiment a été pris dans une embuscade. Les ennemis étaient trop nombreux... le temps que le 2nd régiment arrive sur les lieux... Mais sachez Madame, que votre mari s'est battu jusqu'au bout. »

Roy, caché derrière le mur, n'entendit plus que les pleurs étouffés de sa mère. Ensuite tout était trop flou pour qu'il s'en rappelle.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, une force mystérieuse l'avait ramené à son lit.

Le jour des obsèques du Général de brigade Mustang s'étaient déroulées toute une journée, mais ce fut trop court, d'après Roy.

Ce qu'il avait vu, dans ce cercueil...

Mme Mustang tenait la main de 2 de ses filles, l'aînée et le petit dernier derrière, tous vêtus de noir.

On avait décidé de faire la cérémonie dans la chapelle où ils s'étaient mariés. Il serait ensuite enterré dans le cimetière de l'armée.

Mme. Mustang s'approcha du cercueil et contempla son défunt époux. Qu'il avait l'air serein, malgré ses écorchures sur les mains croisées sur son ventre, ce bandage qui lui recouvrait la moitié du visage, ce bleu sur sa joue... ce costume noir lui allait si bien. Il ressemblait à celui qu'il avait enfilé lors de leur mariage...

« Que tu es beau. », Murmura t'elle, les yeux brillant, avant de se pencher sur le corps sans vie pour l'embrasser. Elle déposa un bouquet de roses blanches dans le nouveau lit de Mr. Mustang. Ses filles en firent de même, pleurèrent, prièrent...

Puis vint le tour de Roy. Au début, il ne voulait pas voir à quoi ressemblerait son père, dans le cercueil. On lui avait toujours raconté que ce n'est jamais beau à voir. Il ne voulait même pas venir ici.

Mais qu'importe si son corps était déchiqueté, si c'était horrible à voir, s'il devait vomir et faire des cauchemars, c'était son propre père.

Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et regarda l'intérieur de cette grande boîte rectangulaire.

Et il eut très mal. Partout. Il avait l'impression de ressentir toutes les blessures de son père. Il imaginait exactement la scène : son père et ses hommes, pris en tenaille par l'armée ennemie, la bataille sanglante qui s'ensuivit… son père, cet homme fort, le dernier encore en vie… une balle lui traverse le corps… un bruit de corps qui s'effondre… et un murmure rauque…

« Roy… »

Il se mit à pleurer de douleur. Il avait si mal au cœur :

« Papa… pourquoi tu es mort ? Tu… tu m'avais promis… Papa… »

Mme Mustang s'approcha de son fils, inquiète : « Roy, chéri, tu trembles mon cœur, tu as fr…

-POURQUOI PAPA !.!.! POURQUOI ME LAISSES TU AINSI, POURQUOI TU AS LAISSÉ MAMAN ET MES SŒURS !!.?

-Roy ! »

Tous les gens se tournèrent vers la source des cris. Tout était si sombre, comme les vêtements qu'ils portaient…

« PAPA, PAPA !! TU AVAIS PROMIS !.!.!

-S'il te plaît, Roy… », Supplia sa mère en chuchotant, prenant son fils par le bras pour l'éloigner. Il la repoussa et s'accrocha au bras sans vie de son père.

« TU AVAIS PROMIS DE REVENIR !.! », S'écria t'il, en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ses sœurs se laissèrent aller elles aussi, silencieusement. Soudain, un gros moine déboula sur Roy et sa mère, et dit, mécontent : « Jeune homme, contrôlez-vous un peu ! Vous êtes dans une église ici !

-Je ne vous permets pas de crier après mon enfant ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est que de perdre un proche !.? »

Le moine grogna, et se radoucit à peine en parlant à Roy, ignorant sa mère : « On ne t'as donc jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas toucher les morts ?.! Allez garçon, ne reste pas là…

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me séparer de mon père, ne me touchez pas gros lard !.!.!

-Quoi ! Je ne permets pas, avorton ! », S'écria le Moine, en attrapant Roy par la taille pour le pousser. Il poussa un cri et s'agrippa un peu plus à son père :

« PAPA !!

-LÂCHE-LE IMMÉDIATEMENT, JE T'AI DIS !

-NE TOUCHEZ PAS À MON FILS !! LES FILLES, ALLEZ CHERCHER LE PÈRE SUPÉRIEUR !! »

Elles ne se firent pas prier, trop effrayées par l'étrange opposant. Néanmoins, la cadette rejoignit son frère et martela de ses petits poings le bonhomme en lui criant : « Lâchez immédiatement mon petit frère grosse brute !

-C'est mon père ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, PAPA !.!.! », hurla Roy, refusant de céder.

Les invités déjà présents n'osèrent intervenir ; alertés par les cris des enfants, le Général Grumman et quelques anciens camarades de Mustang arrivèrent et mirent un terme au conflit. Le moine subit de sérieuses remontrances de la part d'un Prêtre, et Mme Mustang consola ses enfants braillards.

C'était fini. Un voile noir s'était abattu dans l'armée… et la guerre n'était pas finie.

* * *

« Maman, je vais partir pour la Cité du Milieu pour devenir alchimiste d'Etat ! »

Il pensait que sa mère allait sourire. Ou l'encourager. A tout, sauf à ce qu'elle renverse à grand fracas la vaisselle qu'elle était en train d'essuyer. Il eut un mouvement de recul, puis se pencha pour ramasser les débris :

« Non Roy, laisse, tu vas te faire mal.

-Non, non. »

Sa mère les entassa tandis que son fils essayait de réunir les pièces correspondantes, comme un puzzle.

« Ce n'est pas le peine, on va les jeter, c'est irrécupérable.

-Bien sûr que si ! Je vais faire de l'alchimie pour les réparer…

-N'Y… TOUCHE… PAS !! », Hurla-t-elle tout à coup. Il écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

« Mais maman…

-COMMENT OSES-TU ME FAIRE ÇA ?.! A MOI, A MOI !! TOI AUSSI TU VEUX M'ABANDONNER AVEC TES SŒURS POUR DEVENIR UN SOLDAT ET ALLER TE FAIRE TUER ?.! TU N'AS DONC JAMAIS RIEN APPRIS ?.!

-Maman ! », S'écria Roy en la voyant s'écrouler sur le sol, en larmes. « Maman ! Maman ! Ressaisis-toi ! »

Il fut reconnaissant en voyant Reine et Roxanne se précipiter dans la cuisine, apeurées, pour l'aider à se relever et l'emmener dans son lit.

« Rine ! », Appela une des sœurs. « Viens vite aider Roy a tout nettoyer ! Et ne laissez pas brûler le dîner, on lui apportera au lit ! »

La plus jeune entra, mais son frère la repoussa : « Occupe-toi du repas, moi je m'attelle aux assiettes.

-Mais enfin, elles sont en morceaux !

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes avec l'alchimie dans cette maison ?.! », S'irrita-t-il en traçant un cercle à même le sol, recollant les plats un à un.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la cadette revint et ordonna à Roy d'aller voir leur mère. Elle lui tendit en même temps un plateau avec un pichet d'eau et à manger. Il s'exécuta sans discuter.

« Maman ? », Dit-il, devant la porte entr'ouverte. Il aurait voulu frapper mais il avait les mains pleines. « Maman je rentre. »

Il poussa la porte avec l'épaule, s'avança doucement vers elle. Elle avait les yeux rouges et se mouchait.

« Avec Rine on a veillé que les courgettes ne soient pas trop cuites. », Il déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit. « Bon appétit. »

Il resta un moment silencieux. Il amorça un pas en arrière comme celle-ci ne répondait pas, puis tout à coup :

« Excuse-moi mon chéri, maman était juste très fatiguée. Merci pour ce merveilleux repas. »

Il vint à son chevet et lui prit la main.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous abandonner, toutes les quatre.

-Je sais… je sais… », Malgré tout, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Et puis je ne vais pas… enfin…

-Je sais.

-Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

-_Je sais_. »

Ils se turent, leurs yeux identiques plantés les uns dans les autres. Elle soupira :

« Tu es brillant. Tu réussiras l'examen d'entrée haut la main.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça en tremblant.

-Parce que ça veut dire que tu ne reviendras plus nous voir de si tôt. Tu vas devoir travailler dur pour l'an prochain, si tu veux devenir un Alchimiste d'Etat… et si ça ne sera pas l'année prochaine, ça sera celle d'après… ainsi de suite.

-Je…

-Mais on t'attendra toujours ici, avec tes grandes sœurs. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu à la maison. »

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte de suite, il se mit à pleurer, lui aussi. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, où les émotions se traduisaient sans mot. Il reprit après un temps :

« Après la mort de papa, c'est moi qui suis devenu l'homme. Je dois me prendre en main… et la famille. Militaire, ça paye bien. Ce n'est pas facile pour toi maman, avec quatre bouches à nourrir.

-Néanmoins ce que je gagne était suffisant.

-… Je vous écrirai tous les jours.

-Qui va s'occuper de toi quand tu seras là-bas ?

-Moi-même.

-Je vais quand même demander à Grumman de garder un œil sur toi. Il sera sûrement d'accord pour t'héberger. Oh, c'est Liza qui va être triste.

-Elle me rejoindra bientôt, elle m'a dit que son rêve est de devenir militaire.

-Les enfants, de nos jours… », Elle rit doucement. Elle desserra sa main et se leva. « Tu dois avoir faim, va manger avec tes sœurs. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais venir.

-Hmm, maman… maman je…

-Oui. Mais c'est parce que _je suis fatiguée_. »

Il n'insista pas. Elle avait très bien compris ce qu'il allait dire. Il admirait ce mystérieux pouvoir de la gent féminine à lire dans les pensées. A ses yeux, elle était égale à son père : c'était un modèle de bravoure.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état.

* * *

Il fait si chaud, sur le quai de la gare ; où les sons se mêlent, les couleurs, les gens.

Roxanne et Rine pleurèrent en embrassant leur petit-frère pour la dernière fois. Il était convenu que l'aînée, dont le petit-ami travaille à Central, allait l'accompagner pour repartir dès le lendemain. Tout était déjà arrangé avec Grumman.

Maes serra son camarade dans une embrassade et une claque dans le dos très masculine. Contrairement à Roy, encore frêle pour son âge, il avait bien grandi et avait de la poigne.

« On s'écrit ?

-On s'écrit ! ». Ils acquiescèrent. Puis arriva le tour de Liza. Etrangement sa gorge se serra et son cœur fit un bond en la voyant commencer à pleurer. Un peu gauche, il lui tendit la main :

« Je t'écrirai aussi. »

Elle opina du chef, toute rouge. Sans crier gare, elle lui sauta dans les bras en le serrant aussi fort que ses petits bras le pouvaient. Roy rougit instantanément. Ensuite ils se séparèrent, sans un mot de plus.

Sa mère passa la dernière. Elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait à lui donner, et lui souhaita un bon voyage. Il avait honte, car lui aussi avait envie de pleurer en voyant ses amis et sa famille en pleurs derrière elle… même Maes qui s'essuyait les yeux d'un revers de main.

Ils montèrent dans le train qui recracha sa fumée noire en sifflant. Il démarra quelques secondes après.

Maes et Liza coururent après le véhicule en marche, criant son prénom de toutes leurs forces. Plus loin, sa mère et ses deux autres sœurs le saluaient avec de grands signes de mains.

« Tu es fort, Roy. », Se contenta de dire Reine, en lui souriant tendrement. Il détourna le regard pour observer le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Il abaissa son petit béret pour qu'elle ne le voit pas ses larmes.

Ils arrivèrent à destination très tard. Il ne savait pas bien combien de temps ils avaient voyagé parce qu'il s'était endormi en début de trajet.

Mais la gare de Central City n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait connu auparavant.

Tout était si immense, tellement qu'il rougit d'être aussi petit. L'endroit était bondé. Les passagers courraient dans tous les sens en empruntant des chemins différents. Il y avait pleins de sorties. Les lumières lui piquèrent les yeux quand il descendit du train. Et son estomac gargouillât à l'odeur d'un plat chaud non loin… on aurait dit des courgettes… il y avait donc un restaurant dans la gare ! Et quelques magasins ! Cette découverte l'intrigua.

Il voulait commencer par aller visiter la place, mais sa sœur l'appela : « Roy, par ici ! Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, enfin ! Si je te perds je ne sais pas si je pourrais te retrouver de sitôt ! On prend la sortie N°3. », Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, pressée. « Ne laisse surtout pas traîner ta valise… »

Il parut complètement désabusé en voyant la vie active qui s'affichait sous ses yeux : sur l'horloge de la plate-forme, il était affiché minuit trente… comment cela se faisait-il qu'il y avait autant de monde à cette heure-ci dans les rues ? Des hommes en costumes impeccables, des femmes belles à en tomber à la renverse… des centaines, même plus, de voitures aux couleurs et formes différentes. Les bâtiments encore plus grands de la grange qu'il avait brûlé lui donnèrent le vertige.

« Taxi ! », Cria sa sœur. Ils grimpèrent en hâte, elle indiqua au chauffeur l'adresse de leur destination et il commença sa traversée de la ville. Roy ne tenait plus en place. Il voulait tout visiter, s'arrêter partout ; de temps en temps il poussait des exclamations de surprise. Son aînée remarqua son attitude et rit :

« Tu t'y feras vite, ne t'en fais pas. Et tu auras le temps de voir bien d'autres choses quand tu seras confortablement installé.

-Oui… », Dit-il avec flegme. L'excitation laissait place au sommeil, mais il n'y céderait pas… non.

Il semblait qu'une seconde s'était écoulée entre le moment où il avait prononcé ses paroles et son réveil. Que faisait-il dans un lit qui sentait aussi bon le lilas et la vanille, alors qu'il était dans le taxi… il faisait jour à la fenêtre. Un coucou retentit, quelque part sous le plancher. Il réalisa qu'il était dix heures du matin.

Reine entra alors, tout pimpante : « Tu es réveillé, petite marmotte ? Allez, habille-toi et vient grignoter un peu ! On déjeunera vers midi. »

En bas, il rencontra un jeune homme qu'il considérait comme « banal », cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons, plutôt grand et mince, ni beau ni moche. Et puis il avait l'air ennuyeux… Il se présenta sous le nom d'Antony et dit qu'il faisait des études d'architecture dans la banlieue de la ville. Mais si c'était l'amoureux de sa grande-sœur, une fille trèèès difficile, c'est qu'il devait être un chic type.

A l'heure de manger, Roy fut tout étonné de trouver le grand-père de Liza assis à leur table. Il le salua et expliqua qu'après le repas, il l'emmènerait chez lui. Il n'habitait pas très lien du QG de l'armée, et Roy frémit quand il annonça qu'il allait s'inscrire le jour même. Il aurait ensuite un mois pour réviser avant le concours d'entrée.

« Le Dr. Marcoh a tout ce qu'il faut pour parfaire ton apprentissage… comme tu es quelqu'un de très obligeant, tu n'auras aucun soucis avec ça. »

Roy se sentait si fier. Encore plus quand ils franchirent le portail de la base militaire de Central City. C'était comme si un rêve devenait réalité, même si rien ne s'était produit déjà !

« Général Grumman ! », Saluèrent plusieurs gardes en se mettant au garde à vous. Tous les soldats qu'ils rencontrèrent en firent de même. Et le garçon s'imaginait dans quelques années, arpentant les couloirs en uniforme bleu horizon qu'il avait tant voulu essayer quand il le voyait sur son père, avec tous ces hommes le traitant en égal… en _homme_.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau des inscriptions.

« Bonjour mon général, bonjour mon p'tit », fit la secrétaire à l'accueil. Roy se renfrogna.

« J'ai 12ans, madame !

-Oh, pardon !... Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je souhaiterai retirer un dossier pour l'examen d'Etat. Ce garçon va devenir Alchimiste !

-Hééé ? », S'exclama-t-elle. « Si jeune ?

-Mme Lotte, je connais ce prodige depuis qu'il est né. Il a un véritable talent qu'il ne faudrait pas gâcher, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses joues s'empourprèrent en entendant le respectable général tenir de tels propos sur son compte. Il se rendurcit et montra sa détermination à la dame.

« Si vous le dites, mon général ! Vous avez toujours eu du flair avec ce genre de choses !

-C'est normal, j'ai entraîné des bambins pendant 20ans à faire la guerre. Je sais ce que c'est. », Il lui sourit comme un bon grand-père. Roy ne savait pas qu'il avait exercé cette profession.

« Tiens Roy, remplis ton dossier et complète-le avec ce que je t'ai dit d'apporter. J'ai quelque chose à faire, je reviens vite. ». Il éclata de rire en le voyant au garde à vous :

« Compris, mon général ! »

Une fois fait, Roy se mit en tête de visiter les lieux ; il fit une dizaine de fois le tour de l'accueil, le bureau des admissions, s'aventura même jusqu'aux bureaux. A plusieurs reprises, il fut interpellé par des adultes pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il répondait fièrement qu'il faisait un repérage des lieux où il irait, en futur soldat. Personne ne le prenait vraiment au sérieux, mis à part quelques-uns des supérieurs.

Lorsque le général réapparut, il emmena l'apprenti dans un autre bâtiment. Ils traversèrent la cours où l'on entraînait des hommes. Ici, il semblait y avoir plus d'activités que dans le premier lieu…

« C'est l'administration. », Expliqua Grumman comme s'il pouvait sonder son esprit. « Mais on élabore également les stratégies militaires, les plans… c'est bien beau de partir se batter, mais il faut aussi des têtes pensantes. », Dit-il sur un ton pédagogue. Sûrement l'époque où il était prof refaisait surface.

« Désolé de déranger, Patrick ?

-Hey, ce bon vieux Grumman ! De retour à Central ?

-Pour de bon, cette fois… je suis fatigué de faire autant d'aller-retour en train, je suis une vieille plante maintenant !

-Vous n'irez plus voir Liza et ses parents ? », Demanda naïvement Roy.

« Si, mais pendant mes congès…

-Tiens, c'est ton petit fils ?

-Non ! Un futur Alchimiste d'Etat ! », Proclama-t-il en lui tapotant la tête.

« Tu les prends au berceau maintenant ?

-Celui-ci est très spécial. », Sur ce, il lui tendit le dossier de Roy. « Jettes-y un coup d'œil.

-Hmm… il brûle de passion ton gars. », Admit l'homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Erf, t'es culotté de profiter de ton rang pour le faire passer en priorité.

-Pas du tout ! Après c'est toi qui décide de le prendre ou pas ! Je fais juste le boulot à la place de Lotte !

-Ahaha, tu changeras jamais, sacré pépé…

-_Pépé _?.! », S'interrogea intérieurement Roy tout le long du chemin, sur cette drôle de façon de s'adresser à un supérieur.

* * *

_Chère Maman,_

_Comme je te l'avais dit, j'ai réussi l'examen d'entrée ! C'était vraiment super facile ! A partir d'aujourd'hui je serai l'élève de divers alchimistes de l'armée qui vont tout m'apprendre de leur art… enfin, science. J'ai vraiment hâte de commencer, les épreuves s'annoncent rudes mais c'est pour mon bien, hein ? Dans un an je deviendrai un homme accompli !_

_En ce moment, à l'entrepôt militaire les techniciens sont en train de mettre au point un appareil qui marche avec des ondes et des réseaux électriques. Chacun en aura un, et si on insère un numéro, on peut parler via la boîte à des personnes qui sont à des kilomètres de nous ! Ils ont fait quelques tests et ça semble marcher… je ne peux pas t'en dire plus car c'est compliqué… ils appellent ça « le téléphone ». S'il est commercialisé, il faudra que tu en achètes un, c'est plus pratique et plus rapide._

_J'espère que toi et mes sœurs vont bien. Je pense fort à vous tous les jours, vous me manquez._

_Je vous embrasse bien affectueusement,_

_Roy._

_P.S : j'ai envoyé une surprise pour l'anniversaire de Liza, mais ça reste entre nous._

* * *

Il avait bientôt 15ans. Il allait bientôt rentrer pour les premières vacances de sa vie depuis qu'il avait intégré la section des militaires alchimistes. Il avait hâte. Maman, je serai à la maison dans quelques heures.

Son train partait à 23h tapantes. Il n'avait pas pu partir plus tôt, à cause du travail. Aussi, ça l'aurait ennuyé de faire lever sa mère à une heure aussi impossible du matin.

Et il était si pressé.

Revoir sa chère maman, ses sœurs, Maes… Liza. C'est fou ce que son petit monde lui avait manqué. Même si sa soeur la plus âgée venait de plus en plus à Central pour être avec son fiancé, l'ambiance serait différente. Ils seraient tous ensemble à la table qu'ils auraient installé dans le jardin. Ils riraient comme avant. Il s'endormit à cette pensée.

Le paysage avait changé.

Même sa ville natale avait subi le phénomène de Révolution Industrielle. Les lignes téléphoniques parsemaient la route, tels les épouvantails dans un champ de blé. Le soleil s'était levé et il avait faim.

La gare s'était légèrement agrandie, et il bénit celui qui avait eu l'idée géniale d'y ouvrir un snack. Il acheta entre autres des beignets, des croissants et des petits pains pour la maison. Personne n'était encore arrivé. Normal, le train était arrivé en avance…

Au bout d'une heure et demie, il se posa tout de même des questions en se demandant si elles ne l'avaient pas oublié… remarque, ça ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Sa mère avait fait hériter à ses grandes sœurs son côté tête-en-l'air. Mais bon, quand on ne s'était pas revu depuis presque trois ans, on faisait un petit effort ! Il téléphona : personne ne répondait.

Il prit donc la résolution de rentrer à pied. Au moins, il verrait comment ont évolué les lieux depuis son départ. Si ça se trouve ils les croiseraient sur le chemin… il regretta à jamais de s'être dit ça.

* * *

« Reculez, reculez !

-Circulez Messieurs Dames, il n'y a rien à voir !

-Vous êtes allé chercher le médecin ?.!

-Ah ! Le taximan se réveille !

-Monsieur, je suis l'Inspecteur Mr. Range. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé…

-Ah… ah ?.! Mes clientes ! Mme Mustang !

-Reprenez vos esprits, calmez-vous.

-Que leur est-il arrivé ?

-Hey, qui a laissé passer ce journaliste de mes deux ! Foutez le camp ! Mais que fout la sécurité…

-Mr. L'Inspecteur, il y a un jeune homme qui semble connaître une des blessées… elle-même l'a interpellé.

-Bon, bah faites-le venir mais tenez-le à l'écart…

-Mr. l'Inspecteur, je suis sincèrement désolé… elle m'avait demandé d'accélérer pour aller plus vite à la gare parce que je suis arrivé en retard chez elle… je n'ai pas fait attention à l'autre gars qui roulait à toute allure aussi, parce que je parlais avec une de ses filles ! S'il vous plaît, me mettez pas en prison !!

-Ça ira comme ça mon gars… oui, vous êtes le médecin légiste ?

-La mère et la cadette sont décédées, Monsieur, ainsi que l'autre conducteur. La plus grande et la petite n'ont que des blessures bénignes.

-Erf. Quelle belle journée, putain. La personne qui les attendait à la gare n'aura pas fait le retour pour rien… même si c'est pas pour la bonne raison. »

* * *

« Prend le strict minimum, Rine, on redescendra avec Antony pour prendre le reste… demande à Roy de t'aider.

-Reine, Roy est reparti.

-Où ?.!

-A Central.

-Quand ça ! Il aurait pu prévenir, cet imbécile !

-Après que Maes l'ai appelé, je crois… »

* * *

Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi il s'était mis à pleuvoir, alors que quelques heures auparavant il faisait si beau… ce qui en rajoutait à son effondrement.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère contre quelqu'un ou lui-même de la sorte. Il avait envie de hurler, mais à quoi bon, elles ne reviendraient pas.

Après la sortie de l'hôpital quelques heures avant, Reine avait déclaré qu'elle déménageait sa petite sœur chez son fiancé. Qu'elle quitterait définitivement les lieux. La petite dernière en avait pleuré.

Lui, tout ce temps, il était resté impassible, dans la hall, à regarder dans le vide la maison de son enfance qui allait être abandonnée. Le téléphone sonna ; il décrocha.

« … Allô ?

-… ROY ?.!.?.!

-Maes ?

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA !! JE VIENS JUSTE D'ARRIVER À CENTRAL !

-Hé ?.! Mais que fais-tu là-bas ?

-Crétin, j'ai 15 piges et je suis en âge d'arrêter les cours ! Je rentre dans l'armée !... JE CROYAIS QUE TU SERAIS SUR PLACE POUR VENIR ME CHERCHER, IDIOT D'ALCHIMISTE DE FLAMME ! J'APPELAIS TA MERE POUR AVOIR TON NUMERO JUSTEMENT !

-Ma mère ne pourra jamais te le donner.

-… Roy ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je rentre à Central tout de suite. Je t'expliquerai tout. Attend-moi au QG, dis que tu es un ami à moi.

-Tu…

-Plus tard, Maes. »

Il raccrocha et, sans regarder en arrière, avait quitté la demeure.

Le train entra en gare. Il embarqua sans hésitation. Il parlerait à ses sœurs après. Il n'irait pas à l'église prier sur les cercueil de sa mère et sa sœur. Dieu était un salaud.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne croirait qu'en lui-même. Et en ses parents et sa grande sœur qui veillaient sur lui, là-haut.

* * *

Les années passèrent. Un vent neuf soufflait sur la ville du centre, celui de la mort et de la désolation. Une guerre avait éclaté entre Améstris et Ishbal. Tout le monde était mobilisé, surtout les militaires qui mourraient un peu plus chaque jour, au combat.

Mais là, il s'en fichait parce qu'il soufflait sur ses bougies.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Roy !

-Joyeux anniversaire, Mr. Mustang !

-Lieutenant !

-Merci les mecs… », Se contenta celui-ci en riant, tandis qu'il se faisait aspergé de champagne et qu'en même temps on lui tendait une part.

« Enfin majeur !

-Ouèp, 21ans ça se fête !

-Un discours ! Un discours !

-Maes, ce gars est déjà bourré…

-Mais noooon !

-Heureusement qu'on est en petit comité, c'est déjà le bordel… », Souffla l'un des invités. Au total, il était 5. Roy, Maes et trois camarades dans la même section.

« Alors Roy, qu'as-tu décidé de faire d'indécent pour tes 21ans ?

-Hmm, je ne sais pas, j'en ai déjà fait beaucoup… maintenant je peux légalement en profiter, c'est tout !

-Bien dit, Mustang ! Ça c'est un homme ! », Clama l'un, complètement éméché.

« Maes, je persiste à croire qu'il était déjà ivre avant que vous ne me faites cette surprise-party…

-Peut-être, peut-être ! Qui sait ! »

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant quand soudain ils manquèrent de faire une crise cardiaque en voyant le Général Grumman entrer dans le bureau. Tous se redressèrent bien vite et maladroitement en se mettant au garde à vous, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler l'alcool derrière eux.

« Ohoho, excusez-moi d'interrompre un moment aussi joyeux ! C'est l'anniversaire de… ?

-Le mien, mon général ! », Dit aussitôt Roy, visiblement embarrassé.

« Mon Général, je vous assure que le 2nd Lieutenant Mustang n'était pas au courant de ceci. C'est moi, Lieutenant Hughes qui ai décidé d'organiser cette petite fête.

-Je comprends parfaitement, rompez soldats. », Ils s'exécutèrent. « On n'a pas 21ans tous les jours !... tiens, mais le soldat Rick est aussi majeur ? »

L'interpellé sursauta et se mit à suer à grosses gouttes. C'était celui qui était le plus imbibé.

« Je fermerai les yeux pour cette fois-ci seulement, n'est-ce pas ? », Aucun ne répondit, trop effrayé. « Je tenais juste à vous présenter notre nouveau tireur d'élite… », Il se décala sur le côté, et à la grande surprise de Roy, il s'agissait de Liza. « Sergent Elizabeth Hawkeye. »

Elle était devenue une femme magnifique… enfin, jeune fille ? Elle avait seize ans. Elle avait les cheveux très courts et portait l'uniforme d'assaut, qui lui allait comme un gant, il devait l'avouer…

Ses grands yeux couleur miel passaient en revue chacun d'eux. Etrangement, quand elle l'observa lui, ils étaient pleins de dédain. Mais aussi, de détermination.

« Une femme ? », Réagit enfin l'un des acolytes, contrit.

« Je pense que vous aurez beaucoup à apprendre d'elle, soldat. », Rétorqua Grumman. Il les salua et sortit en laissant sa petite-fille avec Mustang et ses hommes. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Heeu… bonjour ! », Dit amicalement l'un des militaires en lui tendant la main. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul et le bruit de cran de sécurité qu'on retire cliqua dans sa poche.

« Vous empestez l'alcool. »

Tous restèrent interdits. L'individu, gêné, essaya de trouver un ton plus conciliant.

« Dés… désolé ! Vou… voudriez-vous boire un verre de champagne ?

-… Non merci. », Répondit-elle simplement, d'une voix neutre. Roy la trouva définitivement changée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Liza, ils ne mordent pas ! », Dit ce dernier en souriant poliment. Elle ne le regarda même pas et s'avança en direction de Maes. Un petit peu surpris, il dit néanmoins :

« Bienvenue, Sergent Hawkeye.

-Merci, Lieutenant Hughes. Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance à tous, mais j'ai entraînement. Je dois descendre sur le terrain de tire. Au revoir. »

Ils la saluèrent d'un hochement de tête. Toutefois, Maes à la droite de Roy, murmura à la demoiselle avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour : « Et toutes mes condoléances. »

Mustang écarquilla les yeux. Liza ne parut nullement troublée par cette phrase, et se contente d'opiner du chef et de sortir.

« Hem, attendez Sergent ! », Appela Roy en quittant la pièce pour discuter au calme.

« Oui ? », Dit celle-ci avec nonchalance.

« Est-ce que… vous… enfin, tu te souviens de moi ?

-…

-Roy Mustang ! Tu sais, nous étions voisins.

-Ah ! Oui. Je me souviens… », Et en lui tournant le dos. « Le garçon qui ne m'a pas avertie de son retour au village il y'a des années de ça, et qui est reparti immédiatement ensuite sans même me donner un coup de fil. Ce même garçon qui ne m'a plus jamais écrit depuis tout ce temps, à tel point que c'est son meilleur ami qui m'en donnait des nouvelles… ça me revient, en effet. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, 2nd Lieutenant Mustang. »

Sa réaction l'avait laissé sans voix durant 5 bonnes minutes. C'est même Maes qui vint le chercher.

« Oh, une scène de ménage à peine retrouvés ?.!

-N'importe quoi, imbécile.

-… Elle n'est pas de bonne humeur parce qu'elle pense que tu l'as laissé tomber.

-C'est faux, enfin, j'étais… j'ai été très occupé… surtout après la mort de maman je…

-Alors tu dois comprendre qu'elle n'ait plus envie de te parler… pour l'instant.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-… Ses parents se sont fait assassiner, à la guerre. »

Il comprit immédiatement où son ami voulait en venir. L'homme à lunettes poussa un soupir et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son supérieur hiérarchique.

« Fais pas cette tête, allez, viens finir ton cake. On n'aura pas tous les jours l'occasion de rire ensemble, quand on sera sur le front. »

**A suivre (fini le 20/08/08)**

**Je suis sûre que c'est pas complet... arf. ça m'apprendra à reprendre une fic commencée y'a 2ans. ç.ç j'espère que pour ceux et celles qui attendaient la suite qu'elle est à la heuteur de vos espérances ;D à bientôt dans le 3ème et dernier chapitre !**

* * *


End file.
